Duo Bond
by Naughty Luce
Summary: 2 dérangés qui se font des idées. Fic à chapitres indépendants. Auteur qui dijoncte, ça fait peur
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Natsu

Genre: 2 dérangés qui se font des idées  
Couple : ben… y'en a pas cette fois ci…  
Disclaimer : les perso sont pas à moi (comme d'hab)  
Note de l'auteur : fic complètement débile (délire avec moi même, faut pas chercher à comprendre). Elle me fait penser à un « cocopain » qui est destiné à être un héro (paraît t'il).

_Duo Bond  
Demain ne Meurt Jamais 2 fois quand on a que 2 Vies mais Meurt un Autre Jour_

Duo s'assit sur un banc dans le parc public à coté d'un jeune homme qui mangeait un sandwich. Il croisa les jambes et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. C'était une bonne journée. Il faisait beau, clair, sans un souffle de vent, Duo se sentait libre et important. Il regarda à coté de lui le garçon qui mangeait son sandwich d'un air absent.  
« -Tu manges ton sandwich comme si ta vie était banale.  
-…Ouais…  
-Elle est banale ?  
-Je préfèrerais le mot ordinaire.  
-Tu dois t'ennuyer alors.  
-Ben non, c'est pas parce que ma vie est ordinaire que je m'ennuie.  
-Je m'appelle Bond. Duo Bond.  
-Moi, Yui, Heero Yui. Non, sans dec', c'est quoi ton nom?  
-Je l'ai diiiiiiiit --! Bond !  
-…  
-Bon ok, c'est Maxwell. Mais appelle moi Duo Bond.  
-…  
-Moi, si ma vie était ordinaire, elle serait banale. Et si elle était banale, je m'ennuierais.  
-Pourquoi, elle ne l'est pas ?  
-Non, car je vais sauver le monde ! (et même plusieurs fois)  
-Aaaaaaaah… répondit il toujours de son air absent.  
-Mais ça va être très dur. Je vais devoir faire face à différents dangers, tous plus mortels les uns que les autres, et je vais toujours m'en sortir sans égratignures !  
-Ben dis donc, t'as du courage…  
-Ouaip ! Mais quand on veut, on peut !  
-Chuper… (  
-En plus, je vais m'éclater avec les appareils ultrasophistiqués et de dernier cri rien que pour mes missions et moi !  
-Waaaaa…  
-C'est à quoi ton sandwich ?  
-Jambon, tomate, salade. T'en veux un bout ?  
-Non merci ! C'est pas très équilibré pour quelqu'un qui va risquer sa vie de nombreuses fois pour sauver le monde.  
-Si tu le dis…  
-…  
-…  
-Bon ok, file moi un croc. Mais après je m'en vais, je vais me préparer à toutes les épreuves qui m'attendent.  
-Tiens.  
-Mmmm ! Il est rudement bon ! Bon, sur ce, j'y vais !  
-C'est ça ! Et bonne chance pour le sauvetage du monde !  
-Merci beaucoup !  
C'était définitivement une bonne journée.

Une fois Duo parti, Heero le suivit des yeux un moment. Il n'avait pas voulu contraindre l'esprit de ce pauvre garçon dérangé. « Encore un fou profond qui vient de s'échapper de l'asile. ». Il fini la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. « Pfff… quel imbécile, tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui vais sauver le monde… ».


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : et si… j'ai osé ! J'ai osé continuer cette soit disant fic débile XD La saga continu, nous allons suivre les aventures de Duo Bond (pop corn et sodas conseillés !) Les commentaires « ta fic est débile » sont inutiles : je le sais XD

_Jamais plus jamais tuer n'est pas dangereusement vôtre permis de jouer_

« -La mer est calme. Et le bateau avance vite. On sera arrivé à quai plus vite que prévu. Et il fait beau temps en +. Bonjour capitaine ! Quand arriverons nous à temps ? Plus vite que prévu ? Ha ! Qu'est ce que je disais. Comment, monsieur Canard ? Vous avez le mal de mer ? Ah mais je connais un truc super que l'agent 082 m'a enseigné quand on a le mal de mer, il faut regarde le paysage.

…

Bon… à part de l'eau, y'a rien à regarder. Je dirais à l'agent 082 que son truc est nul. S'il vous plait, monsieur ! Ne vomissez pas sur le bateau ! Il y a des toilettes tout de même. Bon. Alors, après que je serais arrivé au port, il faudra rencontrer miss Savonnette. Une espionne qui m'indiquera l'endroit où s'est passé… le crime… et les criminels soupsonnés. »

Fin du monologue.

-DUO ! NOUS AUSSI ON VEUT PRENDRE NOTRE BAIN ALORS GROUILLE TOI ! ET C'EST **MON** CANARD EN PLASTIQUE ALORS PAS TOUCHE !


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Le 3e volet de la série Duo Bond ! Si c'est pas pitoyable mdr… Celle la est très fortement inspirée d'une blague que j'ai trouvé sur internet, que j'ai trouvé appropriée à la situation et que j'ai un peu modifié

_Vivre et laisser mourir ne suffit pas au monde qui m'aimait rien que pour mes yeux_

Duo, pour sa prochaine mission en Allemagne, cherche une maison. Il fouille partout dans les journaux et au bout de quelques jours, remarque sur une petite annonce une maison qui lui apparaît adaptée à ses prochaines aventures. Il apprend que le propriétaire est un pasteur avec lequel prendre rendez vous pour fixer une date de visite. Après la visite, il signe aussitôt un contrat de location.

De retour en Amérique, Duo s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas vu les w.c. au cours de la visite. Il décide donc d'envoyer un email au pasteur pour se faire préciser où ils se trouvent.

« Monsieur,

Je suis l'étudiant qui a loué votre maison de campagne, mais je ne sais où se trouve les w.c. Pouvez vous me préciser où ils se trouvent ?

Salutations distinguées. »

Ayant reçut l'email, le pasteur ne comprit pas l'abréviation de w.c. et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une église anglicane allemande appelée 'Wales Chapel'.

Alors il répondit :

« Monsieur,

J'apprécie votre demande et j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que le lieu qui vous intéresse se trouve à 12km de la maison, ce qui est gênant pour celui qui y va souvent, ce dernier peut apporter son déjeuné.

Il faut s'y rendre soit à bicyclette, soit en voiture, ou à pied, mais il est préférable d'arriver à l'heure pour avoir des places assises et pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Dans le local, il y a l'air conditionné ce qui est très agréable. Les enfants s'assoient à coté de leurs parents et tout le monde chante en cœur. A l'entrée nous vous donnons une feuille de papier. Ceux qui arrivent en retard peuvent se servir de la feuille son voisin. Les feuilles doivent être rendues à la fin de façon à être utilisée plusieurs fois.

Tout ce qui est recueilli est distribué aux pauvres.

Le lieu est aménagé d'amplificateurs de son, afin que l'on puisse entendre de dehors.

On y trouve des vitres spéciales pour permettre de contempler les fidèles en diverses positions.

Ceci dit, j'espère avoir été clair.

Je vous prie d'agréer, monsieur, l'expression de ma respectueuse sympathie. »


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Je vais tenter, je dis bien : tenter, de faire 20 chapitres comme les 20 films de James Bond.

_Les autres yeux de l'espion qui m'aimait un jour n'ont jamais tué sans permis_

'Mmmm… à croquer !'

Se promenant avec un pote, Duo ralenti la marche pour la fixer.

« -Eh dis donc !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde comme elle est belle celle la !

-Mouais… désolé, mais on a pas les même goûts.

-Oh arrete ! Elle est trop belle !

-Bon, tu viens où tu continu de la fixer pour le reste de la journée ?

-Nan mais tu manque trop un truc ! Regarde là ! Ses belles formes généreuses, arrondies, son teint…

-Tu viens ?

-…bien dorée comme ces filles qui se dorent au soleil…

-Duo…

-Elle à l'air douce… J'ai envie de la prendre, de la caresser, de la mordre…

-…

-Elle est trop bonne !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-Il suffit de la regarder !

'En tant qu'agent secret, je peux me permettre d'avoir des petits plaisir de temps en temps…'

-Elle me regarde, elle est en train de se dire 'Viens ! Je suis à toi'. C'est sur qu'elle m'a remarqué. Je vais me la payer.

Il ouvre son porte monnaie.

-Oh zut, j'ai plus un rond. Tu peux pas m'avancer un peu d'argent ?

-Duo, c'est pas raisonnable.

-Je sais… Mais c'est pas grave !

-En pleine journée en plus…

-Il faut que je me la prenne ! Tout de suite ! J'en ai trop envie.

-Tu es trop gourmand…

-Mais tu sais bien que quand je passe devant une boulangerie, je ne peux pas résister à une brioche ! »

Quatre s'étouffe de rire : C'est quoi cette fic débile ? C'est trop con !

Duo : NATSU !

Natsu : euuuh… oui ?

Duo : ARRETE D'ECRIRE DES FICS OU JE SUIS UN ABRUTI FINI !

WuFei : Olaaaa… J'aime bien cette fic cette fois ! Bien réussie, reflete bien la vraie image de Duo…

Hilde : Après vidéo-gag, voila fic-gag.

Heero : C'est pitoyable. Je ne suis pas comme ça non plus.

Quatre : ouuuuuh… toi tu es vexé du premier chapitre.

Heero : Hn… et alors ?

Duo : JE VAIS LA TRUCIDER ! ALLEZ, TOUS MES FANS AVEC MOI ! A L'ASSAUT ! TAYO TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Natsu : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! cours

Trowa : Hum… Tu as bien dis que tu feras 20 chapitre comme ceux là ?

Natsu : en train de courir euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu … ffffff fffffffff souffle je sais… fffffff ffffff… pas… fffff fffff … je … ffff ffffff … vais voir ffffff ffffff


End file.
